


Text Talk

by HazzyWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzyWrites/pseuds/HazzyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony refuses to talk to Steve in anything but text talk, and [First Name] steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Talk

Text Talk

 

“Okay, Steve-o, let’s try this again.” The [colour] haired girl smiled thinly, shuffling her cue cards from her seat across the table, pursing her lips a little bit as her eyes scanned the words.

Steve scratched the back of his neck in mild exasperation, eyeing the beige cards in the girl’s hands with extreme distaste. If Tony would have just stopped talking to him in this so-called ‘text talk’, he wouldn’t have to be learning those stupid abbreviated words.

“What does… this mean?” [First Name] asked as she flipped one of the cards over, the letters ‘ttyl’ written neatly on the front showing themselves proudly to the Captain.

A slight frown creased Steve’s forehead as he wracked his brains, trying to remember what the letters meant.

“… Talk to you later?” He hazarded a guess, relaxing slightly when [First Name] shot him a wide grin.

“Bingo. Let’s just do a few more… hopefully Tin Man won’t be able to confuse you anymore after this.”

Steve smiled sheepishly, although there was a determined glint in his eye. When Tony had found out that Steve knew literally none of the modern slang or text talk, he had jumped at the opportunity to drive the soldier up the wall. It had been going on for weeks, and Tony had become so accustomed to telling people that he would ‘ttyl’ or that he had to ‘g2g’, no-one really questioned him anymore… except for Steve, of course. And that’s when [First Name] had stepped in to help, feeling bad for the guy… actually, come to think of it, she was always there for him. Be it when Tony was bugging him, or helping him get through the whole ‘Luke, I am your father’ dealio… huh. He had never really noticed it before, but now that he thought about it, she had been there for him throughout the whole thing. From the waking up scared shitless rampage to… well, to now. 

“What does this one mean?” The blond was pulled out of his thoughts, narrowing his eyes slightly at the letters on the card. ‘LOL’, by god did he hate that one. For some reason he could never get it right.

“… Lots of love?” He guessed again, hoping that it would be correct like the last time. The hopeful look in his eyes disappeared when he heard a loud groan coming from the living room of the building, making him glare a bit when Tony poked his head into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, could you be any more ancient?” Tony had a pained expression on his face, almost as if Steve’s lack of modern knowledge was hurting him. “You know, I almost feel inclined to help you.” He sighed, shaking his head as he peered over [First Name]’s shoulder, reading a few of the cards. “It’s sad, really. Captain America doesn’t even know text talk.”

“That’s enough, Tony.” [First Name] whipped her head around, pushing the cocky Avenger back out of the kitchen before turning her attention back to Steve. “Don’t worry bub; you learn fast, you’ll get this down in no time.”

“Thank you, [First Name].” Steve smiled a bit, pulling the cue cards towards him and flipping through them. He knew some of them, such as ‘brb’ and ‘lmao’, but others just didn’t seem to stick.

A quiet laugh drew his attention away from the cards and back towards [First Name], who had plopped herself down on the edge of the table. “Maybe we should give it a break.” She suggested, making the Avenger nod hastily in agreement. “Alright, we’ll carry on tomorrow.” She grinned as she slid off of the table and made her way towards the living room.

“Hey… Steve?” She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked down at the floor, making him raise an eyebrow a little bit. What was with the sudden change in mood?

“Yeah..?” He egged her on a little bit, pushing himself up out of his chair.

“Well, uh…” [First Name] cleared her throat nervously. “I just wanted to say… well, I’ve been wanting to say it for a while, actually…” Her cheeks were steadily turning pink, the flush creeping down her neck. “That I… I uh… ily.” She said in a slightly panicked tone of voice, scurrying out of the kitchen before he could say anything.

Steve was left there, thoroughly confused.

What in the hell did that mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Tried switching up the POV in this one, yay~ This was actually meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to break it up into two pieces 8) Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the first installment!


End file.
